The Fool on the Hill
by fugug
Summary: There's a universe where everybody on Earth becomes a Digi-destined. In this universe, the Digital realm remains as secretive as the world behind the mirror. To merge with Earth would be the End. To stay separate would be the End. Being a Digi-destined, here, is not only to be a companion, it is to become a door. Matt/Jyou, slash, lime, hurt/comfort, angst, romance, swearing, SAP.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool on The Hill**

A Companion to Loneliness

* * *

Ayako Samantha Kamiya locked herself quietly in her room. She quickly ran to her bed taking her favorite stuffed cat to squeeze it tight. The little brunette quickly climbed into bed throwing the bed quilt over her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her heart to slow down as well as the shaking to pass, her parents were shouting at each other again. She hated when they argued and it seemed to be happening all the time these days. At the beginning she would try to interfere, but they would ignore her or instead scream at her, telling her she was a bad girl for not helping Mom at home and for not doing well at school.

Once Mom even hit her; she stopped trying.

Mom complained that Dad wasn't home enough and wasn't making any effort for the children (little brother was on the way) and Dad screamed that it was her duty to take care of the children. Mom had no business trying to work or go to the school for the big people and that she should take example on how Grandma had raised him. He was fed up of being asked to help at home when he was already "working his but off" to put bread on the table.

In her distress she had talked about it to Junko, her best friend and Junko had said that it happened at home too, it happened at almost all their friends place and that's how parents were, but recently Dad had been screaming that he would leave Mom and that meant that he would leave her too. And it scared her, because no matter how often her parents screamed at each other, or at her, she loved them a lot. And maybe Dad was going away because he was disappointed in her, like Mom often was and that scared her more.

That was the reason why she was now under her downy quilt in the dark of the night, squeezing the life out of her plushy. When she felt that the shakes had subsided, the little girl shot an arm under the bed to pull out her laptop. Under the covers she booted it up and started typing the secret address she had discovered 2 months ago. It led to a black screen. She had found the link on the web directory of one of her favorite site that had closed. At first she had thought that she had broken her laptop cringing at the tongue lashing she would get because of that, she was so dumb and clumsy. Imagine her surprise when she had been greeted by what seemed to be her own computer. She later realized that it was someone talking to her from a place called the Digital World. Through this address she had made a friend, Juno. To him she had shared her fears and her hopes and in exchange he had told her of a world filled with plushies like her kitty, Tampopo, a place where she could go and become the girl her parents wanted, with the help of Juno she could become good at school and understand math and be good at gym and be loved again by her Dad. Lately, she had shared her fears about her dad leaving them and Juno had asked her twice if she wanted to come to the Digital World. But she was scared; maybe her parents would be angry at her instead. They always told her not talk to strangers, but Juno was her friend and now Dad was in his and Mom's room putting clothes in his travel bags…

"Hello Aya, how are you doing today?"

"Juno, I want to go to that place…the Digital World to become a good girl," She typed frantically.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes! Dad is doing his bags, he's going away!"

"Very well…"

A design appeared on the black screen. A weird gold rectangle with a circle inside were the print of a hand was forming, flooding her little quilt tent with incredible bright light.

Don't be afraid.

She heard the voice of an old man speak I her head.

Juno! She gasped.

Yes, place your hand on the design.

That design, it was oddly familiar, she had seen it somewhere before; while thinking so she gulp the ball of fear that had lodged in her throat and placed her hand on the imprint.

Mom's jewelry box! She has a broach that looks just like that!

Those were her last thoughts before she was sucked in her screen, the computer logging off and falling shut. Where there had been an awkward mound now the quilt lay flat.

* * *

to be continued


	2. Marriage and fries with that?

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool On The Hill**

2\. Marriage and fries with that?

(august 04)

* * *

Los Angeles, 1h30 a.m.

The cathode screen was illuminating the room with its eerie light, plunging the far corners in shadows while the face of the man sitting in front of it was rendered translucent. Suddenly arms crossed around his neck in a warm embrace.

"You're killing your eyes."

"Hum?"

"Matt come to bed, it's past midnight."

Matt smiled as Joe kissed him on the cheek. "Gimme a minute, I just need to finish that paragraph."

"What are you reading that's so interesting anyways?" The dark haired man asked before leaning back for a dry cough.

"Are you okay? You've been coughing a lot lately?"

Joe coughed again clearing his throat with more gusto, "My throat's kinda sore. I might be coming down with something." He chided resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

Matt looked into the face beside his, pale skin as soft as a woman's, rounded cheeks, a straight nose and fleshy lips, big black eyes with the spark of adventure shadowed by a premature seriousness; his heart seized at the love he felt for the man. He briefly borrowed his face in the thick ebony hair so dark it appeared blue and closed the computer.

"Hey, you didn't save it! Wasn't that important?" Joe stood and coughed a bit harder, unconsciously rubbing his chest "You've been at it all day."

The blonde stood after his boyfriend and gathered him close, caressing the slightly longer than shoulder length hair. Joe laid his head on Matt's shoulder, face tucked in the blonde's neck, hugging him in turn. He let himself be held in the dark and silent apartment were only the sounds of the streets below intruded their peace. He sighed and swiftly turned his face away as he coughed harder. Matt felt Joe's skin warm his neck " I think you might be runniing a fever."

Joe groaned. He hated this kind of weather, moist and heavy, it had been worse during Japanese summers but his weak lungs didn't need much to protest. Having a summer cold sucked.

Matt's face darkened with concern when Joe pushed off to cough harder and sniffle, before sneezing harshly.

"Let's go lie down." And he ushered Joe out of the computer room, pass the living room towards their bedroom.

Joe sighed and cleared his throat. "Uhh, you jinxed me. I was alright before you brought attention to my cough. Ugh, I want _Ny quill,_ _Day quill_ and _Sudafed_ all at one." he rambled on.

"uh huh, "Matt soothed and pushed the man inside their room. "Sit" he pointed to the bed before going into their private bathroom. "How's your chest?"

"Fine" Joe pulled their Siamese flush to his thigh. Pooka started a wet purr, encouraging the attention. , "It's burning a bit but feels nothing like asthma, think it's just irritated."

Matt came back with the thermometer, handing it to Joe. The latter accepted it and pushed it in his ear. He gazed at the man while he furrowed in a drawer coming out with two pajama pants and a t-shirt. He put them on the bed.

"Stand up."

"I can undress myself alone you know. I' m big boy." Joe chided

Matt raised an eyebrow. Joe sighed and complied. They both knew that Matt was the mother hen from Hell. Joe could and would argue until he's blue in the face and Matt would get his way anyways. Matt respected him, respected his strength, but seriously, he was such a girl. Okay, maybe Joe didn't help with his moaning either.

Thus when Joe was feeling as shitty as tonight, he just capitulated right off the bat. Joe patiently endured his boyfriend's care. And okay, he did like to be pampered he just didn't have to admit it. As Matt was pulling his jammies up Joe caressed the soft blond hair. He must have some east-European blood in his family, strong genes too for his brother to get the same hair color. Japanese with hair this blonde were incredibly rare. Many thought it was dyed, or they plainly didn't believe he was Japanese. Matt looked up into Joe's contemplative eyes, his heart skipped a couple of beats as the sudden surged of love he felt for the man kneeling in front of him nearly choked him. He sat down and Matt reached for his boyfriend's shirt.

"Matt?"

"Hm?" Matt asked without looking up from his unbuttoning.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Will you marry me?"

"Sure"

"Okay" Joe grinned.

Matt pushed the shirt open and laid a hand on Joe's chest, looking up into the pale face, eyes twinkling.

"Alright?"

Joe was about to answer when the world kind of tilted on its axis. Sound and vision came back, immediately, but not fast enough judging by Matt's thunderous expression.

"Joe!?"

"Woa, I'm back. Sorry," he puffed out a breath and looked at the thermometer that had fallen to the bed. "My fever isn't that high, the hell?"

Matt's shovel of a hand was on his forehead. " You've been pushing yourself a lot lately. You're exhausted, no wonder a summer cold would knock you down."

Although Joe had outgrown his asthma (the reason why they could keep a cat), Joe's frequent childhood allergies and severe attacks had left him susceptible to chest colds. Joe was fairly ecstatic to be finally healthy, but his last hospitalizations, a good six years ago had traumatized Matt to almost PTSD levels. Matt had almost lost him twice to heart failure, no less. It was his mission in life, henceforth, to make sure Joe kept his lungs and heart healthy. He never let a cold rest more than a week and forced Joe to allow his care until he was fully back to stupendous health. He never wanted to see his lover's face turning blue as he urgently gasped for air, eyes rolling back in his head, while his heart failed him. Or, the limp body jerking violently as charges of electricity urged the still muscle to beat again. He shuddered and closed his eyes. He pushed his face into the soft stomach and concentrated on it's up and down motion to ward off the visions.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

Joe made a non-committal sound.

Matt sighed, "I'm tired myself."

"Sure. Give me my meds", Joe let it slide as he rolled to his side of the bed and groaned in satisfaction when his body just relaxed. "I just realized that I've been going without naps the last couple of weeks. Uhh, I can't live without naps." he mumbled sleepily.

"Mhh," Matt stood up quickly and drew the covers over him. " Don't fall asleep yet," He put a few pills in Joe's hand "Take your medication first."

Joe pushed himself up on one elbow to gulp the pills down with the glass of water Matt left on the nightstand. Matt walked to the bathroom to prepare for bed and give him some privacy. Joe always felt awkward taking meds in front of people, him included, be it his puffers or a _Tylenol_. It was manifestation of the residual shame and guilt that Matt was doing his damn best to wipe out, but it took time. Joe was allowed as any body else to have some weaknesses and to lean on someone when he needed to. During high school and med school Joe had turned into an introverted recluse, a big surprise from the ever-complaining boy of 12 they'd gotten to know. Matt believed he'd made some leeway in the 4 years they had been living together, more so in the past two when Matt had decided to move them to the States since Joe now let loose a little bit.

Matt finished brushing his teeth listening to Joe cough; the sound wasn't so harsh anymore, and walked to the bed. He sat down and took out some analgesic ointment from the side table. He turned towards the resting brunette, crossing his legs as he took a good glob out of the container and rubbed his hands vigorously to warm it up. While he did so he watched Joe's chest closely to make sure his breathing had evened out. His gaze went to the finger tips looking for any telltale pallor; he did the same for his lips and cheeks. He was satisfied to see some color coming back to his face. The inhalers were working.

"How are you feeling?"

Matt watched as Joe opened his eyes. His gaze was clear and alert as ebony orbs slid towards him. "sleepy."

Matt nodded and started slathering the decongestant, vigorously rubbing his chest and neck.

Matt nodded, "On your stomach".

Joe grimaced but complied. He hated the greasy feeling of the ointment but it did help clear his lungs. When Matt finished he turned around and watched as Matt walked into the bathroom to wash his hands. Back in bed, after pulling light covers over them, he gathered Joe's overheated body to him. Joe mumbled sleepily as Matt's bear paw gripped his hand on the mattress.

Within minutes, Joe's soft snores filled the darkness. Matt sighed and kissed the back of his head, falling asleep as well.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Yes Thank you

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: **Mature (SEX in this chapter)**

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool on The Hil**

3\. Yes. Thank You.

(01.09.04)

* * *

Dawn was still blue and black, the room cool from the temperature drop of the night.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

Joe blinked. Matt sounded very much awake indeed.

"You're awake already?"

"hmm"

"Oh."

"You know that I don't sleep well when you feel sick."

Joe cleared his throat embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you really going to marry me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." And Joe felt all giddy again. "Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I love you."

Joe grinned, "I do to, but a couple needs more than that" he added seriously.

"I know you're grinning"

Joe chuckled. They stilled silent for a while.

"And there's the fact that you won't be able to have kids, form a fam…"

"Joe" Matt admonished.

"But…"

Matt sighed, "We've talked about this before, many many times before" Matt sighed exasperatedly "You, my brother, my parents, our friends are plenty enough of a family. As for kids Joe, I love you and I wouldn't fathom a life without you, if that means that I won't live the life of the frustrated salary man and unsatisfied husband with the harpy wife and the acceptable two kids, my only joy in life by the way; oh well" he faked a remorseful tone "so be it."

Joe snickered. "Okay, I got you." He sighed boneless.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," sigh, " I just could sleep for a few more centuries. Which I don't understand why since I haven't done anything all day yesterday. Wait I haven't done anything for a good 3 years now." The brunette said sarcastically. He felt Matt squeeze his hand. "Okay," he said before Matt could speak. "I'm not exactly doing nothing. I'm back at school and I really like what I'm studying ", he deflated "Sorry…. I'm lucky. I know, I shouldn't complain."

"You need to take it easy. Not everybody needs to be Energizer Bunnies. I like the chill you." Matt whispered sadly.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry you're having such a hard time…"

"Matt stop it, it's not true and you know it. You take care of me, you love me…I mean you moved away from your friends and family, except for Mimi that is, for me. I'm really happy Matt."

"They're your family and friends too." There was a long silence and Matt sighed when he didn't get a reply from Joe. "Your heart is fine, your lungs are good. And you don't have CFS like we feared. Your batteries just drain faster and need more fuel than others, it's fine."

"I know; it's just…" he laughed derisively, "It's just, believe it or not, it annoys me. I don't like sports, I hate it, but I find that I was still really active before." He paused. "When I need to take an elevator from the first floor to the third to get to my next class less I get a freaking stroke in the stairs…It's pretty emasculating."

Matt didn't know what to say. He had to be honest with himself, in Joe's situation he would have gone crazy, probably wouldn't have been livable. Especially knowing that it wouldn't change. His job demanded a lot of stamina and energy, being a rock star wasn't all glamour and fun. He couldn't fathom doing anything else but the TW's.

"Granted that Uni is so full of lazy asses that I manage to still turn up late to classes." He chuckled.

The sun had fully risen and Joe sighed as a cool breeze wafted in. He enjoyed the fact that he could take in a fully unhindered breath. He dozed for a minute in the comfortable silence lingering after their whispered talk. He didn't have class until later that day, but he still needed to proofread a paper and he needed to wash of that disgusting grease. He grimaced as he let his hand fall on his chest, forgetting about the ointment.

Matt groaned and squeezed him around the waist, yawning into his pillow, "Mornin'"

"Morning," Joe rolled on his side to lean on an elbow and touched his boyfriend's lips for a good morning kiss which quickly turned into passionate as Matt rolled on his back gently pulling the brunette down to him with a hand buried in the thick ebony hair. Joe let the hand behind his head guide him over the warm chest of the man below as his attention was held by the spirited dance of their tongues. When they parted both their breaths were short and his chest was pulling up Matt's stuck t-shirt.

"This is disgusting," Joe whispered as he dropped kisses to Matt's neck, moving back up to gently worry his earlobe.

Matt gasped, arching a bit under him, his hand sliding on Joe's greasy back. "Uhun"

"You're not putting that hand on my dick," Joe licked under his ear, satisfied by the full body shudder his ministrations brought about. "Shower!"

Joe rolled off the bed and swiftly walked to the bathroom, Matt taking the time to groan at the cruelty of being separated from that warm pliant body before hastily running after his fiancé. He stopped a second in his mad dash as the idea just settled in his mind. Fiancé! As in future husband! A shit-eating grin broke his face in half as he stalked into the bathroom, straight to the shower and jump the dark haired man while he played with the faucets getting the temperature just right. Joe jumped up almost banging his head on the low shower head.

"Matt! What are mmm!" he melted as the blonde turned him around and savaged his mouth with a soul-searching kiss. Joe's back arched as their erections rubbed sending warm fire down his legs and up his stomach to settle in his abdomen. He moaned as he slightly pulled back to softly nip Matt's full lips. Mat pressed their chest together, one hand slipping between to scrape the pert nipple of his dark lover while the other slid down his back to squeeze a bum. Joe threw his head back at the sudden jolt that ran through his chest feeling his skin frizzle with electricity and almost drowned himself with the jet of the shower coming down his face. Matt quickly turned them away and pinned them to the far wall so that the spray was beating his back shielding Joe.

"Okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Joe nodded chocking and laughing at the same time, his dark eyes sparkling up at him and Matt felt warmth settle in his chest as too many emotions at once strangle his breath in his throat. Suddenly he was on his knees and was sucking harshly at the tip of the dark Japanese's arousal; an unexpected urgency engulfed him, suddenly he couldn't wait any longer and had to bury himself in the warm intimacy of his boyfriend. Joe emitted a gasping wheeze at the sudden move and soon he couldn't stop the harsh bucking of his hips. His face scrunched up grunting with exertion, his jaw locked although he couldn't feel his teeth anymore, quickly he felt himself reaching the peak, the telltale warmth simultaneously spreading from his warm abdomen, a fire suffusing his whole being. A sob escaped him foretelling the intensity of the orgasm that was going to crash down on him any second now.

Matt quickly stood up, recognizing the signs and feeling Joe's nails dig in his shoulders. He watched his lover flushed face and glazed eyes as he pumped the cum out with a vigorous fist. He smoothly pressed a knee between Joe's legs as he collapsed boneless, emitting the sexiest moans of contentment. His unsatisfied desire pressed between their stomach; Matt gave an involuntary shudder and had to calm himself not to come right this moment, Joe's dark hair plastered on his face and warm body encircling him. He took a sperm slick hand to Joe's backside and inserted two fingers. His fiancé was so relaxed that two became three in the space of a couple strokes and without further ado he gripped the dark man's hips, pushing his legs open a bit more and encased himself in the warm sheets in one swift stroke. His head fell in the crook of Joe's neck and he slowly started thrusting mindful of the man's comfort although all he wanted at the moment was to fuck the man into next week.

He felt Joe slide his arms round his neck and lift his legs round his hips. Matt braced his feet on the shower mat thanking God that they HAD a shower mat or else they would have died of broken necks some time ago. His feet securely planted he adjusted Joe's position with a small jump, Joe might be slim but he had heavy bones. They both gasped as Joe felt Matt hit his prostate and Matt felt Joe tighten around him. Sure that they wouldn't crack their skull, Matt concentrated on finding a rhythm which he quickly achieved and sped up his trusts. Joe's head hit the tiled wall as he leaned it back and closed his eyes, quietly moaning at the heat each hit to his g-spot enticed, his dick was paying attention again and was now trapped between their stomachs, the friction sending an intense fire up his chest. He was so hot, heat emanated in waves from both their bodies and he shivered a wave of dizziness embracing him as stars starting to burst behind his closed lids as Matt started sucking his nipples scraping them with his teeth. Joe bucked with a loud groan as he felt himself spiraling down a dark hole as his temple pounded and a savage orgasm was ripped out of him.

At this point Matt was fucking Joe into the shower wall. He pressed Joe to him as he squashed his face in his chest a scream ripping out of his throat as Joe's innards squeezed him so hard he could hardly move and he felt himself reach the peak of orgasm with a crash Joe's convulsions pulling it out of him.

Minutes later Matt came to half sitting, half lying in the basin, Joe a dead weight wrapped half-hazard over him as they gasped for breath, the dull water of the shower cooling their heated skin and plastering his blonde hair in his face. How they hadn't broken their necks he didn't know, because he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Right, he was never doing this again. Although it would have been a fantastic way to kick the bucket.

He weakly pushed his hair back and pulled Joe up right pushing the head that had been resting on his stomach back to look at the glazed eyes in the slack face.

He watched as the eyes rolled back and the lids slid shot. Out cold. Right, Joe had no energy what so ever to perform these kind of acrobatics away from the safety of bed.

Matt sighed, he wasn't much better. He carefully propped Joe in a corner so as both walls held him up and crawled on shaky arms and legs to the faucets and closed them. He then reached for their towels, after three tries he was able to pull his down and he let fall on the floor. He crawled onto it and once he adjusted the towel as best he could with marshmallow arms he pulled Joe out of the basin and let the man fall on him. He hugged him with unfeeling arms shaky with exhaustion and just conked out.

An hour later Joe was surprised to wake up on the bathroom floor with Matt's loud snoring in his ears. He rolled off Matt and lay at his side his head on his chest listening to the steady thumps and sighed contentedly. Registering the movement the slumbering man stirred.

"Morning again," Joe whispered.

Matt groaned and chuckled all at the same time.

"What brought this about" Joe asked curious about the unusual intensity of their lovemaking.

"Fiancé…" Matt muttered.

Joe eyebrows shut up. "Wow" he quietly breathed "Gonna have to promise you marriage more often!"

Matt snorted.

"I guess that I have to get you a ring. It's official isn't it?"

"Damn right."

Joe chortled before leaving a resounding kiss on Matt's cheek and leaving him on the floor to go get dressed and prepare a late breakfast.

Matt blinked, "Hey! You leaving me here when I made sure we didn't fall asleep in the shower and drown?"

Joe response was to laugh.

"Come on help me up" Matt whined.

"Get your lazy ass up the floor by yourself; I'm going to make breakfast." Joe called happily from the bedroom voice already retreating as he walked out into the hall.

"You cruel man," Matt yelled back. And grumpily picked himself up the floor.

* * *

Two hours later Matt was driving Joe to university for his late afternoon classes.

"I'll be staying late again tonight."

Matt didn't say anything.

Joe sighed "Don't worry so much Matt. I'll be fine and I really, really need to get ahead in my project. Now that I've found the direction I want to follow I want to have at least ten paintings ready for the showing and I only have three months! The hardest will be the two commissions I got…"Joe became giddy "Can you imagine Matt! My first showing and I already have commissions; Just based on my school work and my sketches."

Matt's frown turned into a grin and he laughed at Joe's rosy cheeks, such a childish sign of excitement, but so damn cute and funny on such a serious man. Sometimes Matt thought that Joe was growing up all backwards, he became an adult first and just now, during those two last years, he was starting to live his childhood.

How could he stay mad, it was so adorable.

However, he'd cut rehearsal short tonight. He didn't like to have Joe alone in the Art department late at night. Now that he'd find his true calling, when Joe was involved in a project his concentration was so tenacious that he was dead to the world, a bomb could exploded right beside him and he wouldn't even realize he'd died. He wasn't strong enough to defend himself yet and Joe didn't even have to think of taking the late night bus to go back home.

"I'll come by at nine, there will still be students around at this time?"

"Yeah" Joe slid a sly look towards Matt. He knew what this was all about, but since TW were just drafting their next album it wasn't too bad if Matt cut the nights short.

"I'll bring supper", because he knew that Joe would have skipped it by then.

They arrived at school and Matt stopped the car, after Joe undid his seat belt he leaned over and kissed the ebony haired man soundly on the mouth. Joe laughed while Matt took his hand to squeeze it, giddy that Joe was so happy. It was his life's purpose to make this man happy and obviously the move to Los Angeles had been a very good first step towards achieving his goal.

"You'll be alright?" Joe's hand was shaking slightly in his.

His boyfriend smiled "I'll be fine, I'm just a little tired. No Matt" stopping the blond man from speaking "I'm fine, really trust me. I'll see you later. Now go work and earn us a living." He said while opening the door.

He climbed out of the car and walked around it towards the school entrance and waved at Matt. Matt waved back and started the car shaking his head at his stubborn lover.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Pay attention to your children

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool On the Hill**

4\. Pay Attention to your Children

(June 21st 2006)

* * *

Taichi stomped through the corridor pulling his hastily packed bag.

His wife following him, screeching like a banshee.

His head was ready to explode, already a droning buzz was deafening half of her wails and he itched to slap her mouth shut, but no matter how angry he was he wasn't the type of person to become physical about it, unlike his bitch of a wife.

When he'd found out the only time she had slapped Sandy, as he liked to call his daughter, let's just say that it had been one of there more spectacular row. Thinking about his babygirl he made his way to her room. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. And how did it hurt, all of a sudden he realized just what it meant to leave. He knew that it was the preliminaries to a definite breakup. Guilt squeezed his stomach when he thought about the arguments his wife had about his behavior. He loved Sandy and he was already giddy about the little boy on the way. He wanted to be more at home to be with his children, unlike other Japanese men he wasn't arguing from the "Roles of the Sex" point of view. He genuinely couldn't put more time at home because of the difficult time he was having at work.

See, he had been thinking about quitting his job for a while now, to find one that would allow him to be more at home. He had a lot of his mother in him and even his dad had been that sort of a family man.

When he could, he enjoyed spending time with his babygirl, cooking dinner, washing dishes etc. But to be able to leave his job he had to work overtime to accumulate money for a sabbatical he would take to go back to school and train as a preschool teacher. A drastic turnabout from the career of lawyer he was presently fulfilling at his firm.

He had explained it all to Sora when she started being impatient and nagging about her own life, in which supposedly the children where infringing. She hadn't wanted to fall pregnant again and that had triggered a new level of vehemence and violence in her prose. And that's what rankled him the most, the woman was accusing him of a behaviour that he had to adopt by pure necessity to be able to fulfill what she tought where her demands, never mind it being actually his deepest wish and dreams. He just asked her to be patient and stop the spending for now, be a house wife until he could fulfill the role himself to his hearts content, but she was deaf to his pleas. He suspected that the thought of living a more sedate life, once he changed career, was also a sore point for Sora.

He was worried that once they divorced he wouldn't be able to see his children, usually court sided with the mother on these matters, but althought Sora was a good person, she was not suited and never would be for motherhood. He had found out the hard way.

Deep in his musings and ignoring the witch screaming at his retreating back, he pushed the door to his girl's room open. He wanted to reassure her that Daddy loved her and that he would come by to see her soon, he also wanted to leave a contact number and address that she alone would know in case she needed to be "rescued" from her mother's bitching.

"Hey, babygirl, Daddy needs to have a little talk with you."

He turned to his soon to be ex-wife "Do you mind." Sora scowled, her face splotchy red and panting from her recent tantrum. For a moment he felt worry for the baby in her 6 month belly, surely it couldn't be good the stress she was putting herself through, but he refrained from commenting he knew where it would lead, again the sore point of being in an unwanted pregnancy, yadda, yadda. He regretted that he hadn't even been allowed to feel his son, this time around, his wife selfishly keeping her belly private. He didn't know if she realized how harsh the punishment really was to him. She swiftly turned around and stalked to the master bedroom slamming he door shut, making the thin walls shake.

Taichi sighed. He moved into Sandy's room closing the door and left his luggage near it.

"Baby", he called quietly, "Daddy needs to speak with you."

He looked around curiously when he heard no answer and realized that the room was obviously empty. He frowned and moved around to look at the other side of the bed while still calling for his daughter, he even looked under the bed and the closet, an uneasy feeling settle in his chest. He quickly strolled out of the room and started to systematically search the whole house. Once outside he started to become frantic when he searched the pool and the garage thinking that she had drowned or was stock, never mind that the front and back door of the house had been locked. Panic seized him when he realized that his little girl had disappeared, he sprinted inside and barged into the master bedroom.

"Sora", he called, "tell me that Ayaka is with you in the room."

Sora who had been sitting by the bedside scowling at the wall, raised her head to look at her turd of a husband and the scatting insult died at the tip of her tongue when she realized the frantic state he was in. Moreover he had called there daughter Ayaka, this was serious.

"No" she replied slowly.

"Oh God" strangled whisper.

"Do you know where she could have gone at this hour?" he asked as he ran to the phone ready to call her friends. Maybe she was at one of their house, he knew how she hated they argue. He winced.

"You wouldn't need to ask this question if you where here more often, " Sora snapped.

"Sora, not know", he replied harshly," Ayaka is missing, I couldn't find her in the house or outside."

Sora blanched "What do you mean you couldn't find her."

Taichi wasn't answering as he was already on the phone with the parent of one of Ayaka's friend.

Sora pulled her cellphone from the nightstand and dialed Ayaka's number. Taichi was a little sheepish that he hadn't thought about this in the first place. They waited as the phone rang, nobody was picking up and Sora started to sweat. That's when Taichi realized that he could here a melody from Aya's room. He rushed there to find the cellphone on the floor. He came back in the room with it still ringing. Upon seeing this Sora's hand slowly lowered from her ear with the cellphone still ringing, a slight tremble attacking her frame.

"Oh Lord"

~oo0oo~

They had called all of Aya's friend becoming more frantic as the list shortened without them hearing the voice of their child. Finally they called the police to report the missing and an agent came by to take the report.

Taichi was in the kitchen with the man explaining the situation, Sora was up in their room lying down, Taichi's sister keeping her company. They had called the family, the stress of the situation had made her lightheaded.

"We'll file the report, and be on it right away. The first 72 hours are crucial. In the mean time, I suggest that you round up some neighbors and make small search parties around the neighborhood. I will ask a patrol car to come around and circle it. She might be near, just hiding at the park or in a neighbor's backyard." He looked at the occupants of the kitchen. Taichi, his parents and Sora's whom they had called and was satisfied that there restless energies was focused in a path that wouldn't hinder the job of the police force when the men left to search and the women grabbed their phones. He took his leave after calling for said patrol and promised to be in touch.

* * *

to be continued


	5. How about a sunday with your trio?

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool on The Hill**

How about a Sunday with your Trio?

(June 21st 2006)

* * *

They were having a pretty inspiring session. The words were flowing and the members seamed to be in sync, which happened less than the fans would think.

The TWolves were Tetsu' penthouse with it's private studio and collection of grand pianos.

Pachi dropped the bomb that there was talk of another tour, this time focusing on the European were getting quite popular there, thanks to the Cino-Russian frontier.

Although talk was only at preliminaries, Matt was almost sure that it would come to pass. The managers, and let's face it the members of the band, where itching to cross the Asian borders. It was an opportunity they couldn't miss. But they had only been home for six months and previously he had been gone for four. It had been a torture to be so far away from Joe for so long and his fiancé wasn't doing to well lately, blasted heat wave. There was no way thought, that he could bring Joe with him. First of all he had school and he was starting his own career quite successfully he might add, and his condition was too fragile for overseas travel. At times, Joe had been so tired that he couldn't walk straight for a couple of days and his mind went away with him. At a certain point last year, Matt had freaked when Joe had reluctantly confessed the he suffered palpitations. They'd gone to a number of specialist and were able to rule out Chronic Fatigue Syndrome or any heart disease. They really had dodged a bullet. Still, it meant that Joe had to pace himself, a lot.

Matt sigh, he would have to face the disappointment when the time came, but he would wait for it to be official. Joe didn't need the stress right now. He hoped that it wouldn't be too soon.

Matt looked up to see Tetsu watching him with a small worried frown from the other side of the coffee table they were lounging around in the living room. He gave the man a small smile and plopped his notebook on the table to start the composition and discussions on the two new songs he had written during the last few weeks. His third composition was inspired by Joe's research. Since he was in his first year Joe's teachers were exploring roman and Greek art, to help the students grasp the history and the basics of their medium. Joe was a thorough student and had decided not to deviate too much from this year's subject matter when creating pieces for his exhibit. He got inspired by the Lesser Greek Gods and their mythology.

While Joe was discussing his choice and research, Matt got curios about the sound and poetry of the those times when he saw pictures of musical sheets in one of Joe's books. Their kind of Rock was tribal and mythic. The Wolves were wild and could get pretty Metal. He wondered if they couldn't translate a bit of fantastic Greek myths into modern rock.

As he got warmed up to the subject he could see that his colleagues were quite taken with the idea. They'd been looking for a new sound for some time now and what better way to test it with one song in there next album. They worked this way though out the day none stop, composing, jamming, talking, joking writing and singing, eating while they worked. When Matt's watch beeped at 7, he was quite surprised to see that time had passed so fast. He looked up from his composing sheet and saw that they were really on a roll. They had already half of the Master melodies of the album done and decided. They were working on two last songs, the tribal one included, plus an instrumental piece. He stood and went to Tetsu's office to photocopy his work and leave the copies to his friends. They would be working well into the night, but he had to pick up Joe and he didn't regret that one minute.

He was photocopying the last few pages when Tetsu walked in.

"Going already?"

"Yeah, Joe's staying late at school so I volunteered to bring supper."

"How's your boyfriend doing by the way?"

Matt smirked, "It's fiancé…" he laughed at Tetsu's deer in the headlight face, but it died quickly when he continued, "He's not too well at the moment, he had a fever last night and I left him at the campus kind of shaky"

"Yeah, okay", Tetsu said worried. Among the band he was the one who'd been friends with them longer. With Matt, he was the only other original member of TWolves and he knew how bad it had been in Japan. He was the only one who had been able to follow Matt to the States and he couldn't say he regretted. He had always been serious about the band and although he knew that the first reason why Matt had moved to the U.S. was for Joe, like their managers, he had also acknowledged that it would be a positive strategic move for the band. American pop had, after all, shaped the world of music for the better part of the century and they wanted to be part of it.

He let a smile grace his face, "Well congrats on getting married anyways, we'll have to throw you a bachelors'"

Matt grinned' " Thanks."

He moved to the living room, Tetsu in tow, and dropped the copies on the table before retrieving his messenger bag, to leave.

"Well guys, I'll see you in a few days." Tetsu looked up sharply at that, but Matt gave him wan smile.

"Matty, you leaving already?" asked Pachi.

Matt cringed at the nick name while Tetsu answered for him.

"Man you are so whipped," Sam the other member exclaimed with a chuckle.

Matt grinned happily and walked at the door at the catcalls from his friends.

Once the door was closed thought Tetsu was accosted by twin glares.

"Okay give," demanded Sam.

So they had all felt the somewhat worried vibes pouring out of their lead singer and second guitarist.

Tetsu shrugged going for nonchalance. The rest of the band knew about Joe but not the full extent of his medical problems, "Joe was sick yesterday, fever. The heatwave would drain him pretty bad, but it might be worst than I think if Matt's gonna take a couple days off." The others nodded sadly, satisfied with this explanation and Tetsu resolved to call his friend tomorrow to see how they were doing. Or if they needed to make the leave official with the managers.

~oo0oo~

The day had been equally productive for Joe. He had only two courses that day and he took the afternoon to finalize his paper. He took a snack before sitting down in one of the art classes to sketch a few ideas that had been trotting in his head all day and if he was a bit dizzy, he didn't mind much attention. It was a regular occurrence for him this time of year, but when he started to see stars burst in the corner of his vision and feel his teeth tingle, he knew he couldn't power through. He made to get up and almost keeled sideways when his vision darkened for a few seconds. He sat back on the stool very slowly and cursed the muggy air wafting from the giant windows, of the studio, that wasn't helping his case none.

/Okay/ he thought /that was NOT a good idea. /

He looked down at his shaking hands and realized that he probably had a fever again. He was sweating way to much for just sitting down. He scowled.

He tried getting up again, and everything stayed up right and center, but God, it was like gravity had tripled while he wasn't paying attention. He felt exhaustion like a whole digging inside his chest. He took a deep breath and reluctantly, gathered his art paraphernalia. Walking to the elevator he passed a few students in sculpture sculpture class. It wasn't too late then and he checked the time once he could lean on the elevator walls. 8:30 pm, Matt said he'd be around at 9. He hoped that there wouldn't be any stops during the ride down.

A low buzzing had started in his ear.

When he reached his destination, he slowly walked towards the door and wasn't pleased when a gush of heavy humid air greeted him once he stepped outside. He scowled some more and decided to wait inside for Matt, at least it didn't feel like if he was being steamed alive.

Matt walked in fifteen minutes later with a bag of take out that would have smelt delicious where he any hungry. Matt spotted him in the lobby right away and with one raised eyebrow made his way towards him. Joe stood up, his bag slung on his shoulder, ready to pop this stand.

"What are you doing here?" His blond fiancé asked, concern starting to show as he got a good look at Joe.

"I go to school here," Joe replied smartly with a smirk.

Matt frowned. Joe sigh, "I won't be staying after all, I think," he blushed embarrassed, "I think I'm running a fever again and right now if the two last beings on Earth were you or the bed...I'm not sure I's chose you." he confessed with a goofy grin.

Matt took the shoulder bag from him and looped his other arm around his waist guiding him out of the building towards the parking lot. When Joe started giving life to inanimate objects, things were dire. They made their way slower than Matt would have liked. The only sound being Joe's heavy breathing getting harsher as they got closer to the car. Suddenly, Joe stopped them and moan, "M..Matt? Oh shit, "he gasped "m gonna...gon.." and he just slumped. Matt let everything fall to catch him.

He rushed to the car and cranked up the AC once he got Joe situated on the back seat. From the dash, he grabbed a towel and soaked it with the water from a bottle (he always had one or two in the car). He pulled Joe's head up and pressed it to his nape. Joe came to in minutes.

"Wha... hwat..?"

"Joe, you with me."

"Hm.."

"Joe come on, wake up. Talk to me!"

"M...Matt...hhh"

Matt cursed. He could see his boyfriend trying to wake, but he couldn't seem to succeed. It looked like a hypoglycemic attack and those only happened when Joe was close to catatonic with exhaustion. Matt worried his lips trying to decide what to do. The decision was made really fast for him when Joe gasped like a fish out of water to lose the battle with consciousness again. Dammit, Matt got him situated more securly on the backseat and swiftly threw their stuff he had left lying in the parking lot, in the trunk. They were going to the hospital.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was silent except for Joe's ragged breathing, each time he was struggling to wake up. Matt kept a monologue to encourage him back.

Matt burst into the ER, with Joe in his arms shouting for help. It wasn't long before they took Joe from him on gurney and rolled him behind a curtained off space.

He needed to distract himself from the activity behind the curtains as they were working to bring back his lover. He sighed wearily, passing a hand through his hair and walked to the nurses desk to fill in the proper papers.

He would have to call the guys to tell them that he wouldn't be available for a few days.

'Fuck, Joe you better be okay, You hear me? You better be okay.'

* * *

To be continued


	6. I want bacon in my burger

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool on The Hill**

6\. I want Bacon in my Burger

(June 21st 2006)

* * *

Joe came out to consciousness fast enough. The white ceiling, and ugly neon lights told him quickly were he was.

"Fuck."

He He smacked his lips a bit, his mouth was dry and grainy. As he moved his head to look around he realized that he was wearing a canula and spied and IV snaking up his arm.

"Damn" he whispered.

A chuckle interrupted his train of thought as the door to his room opened. Private room, hmm, gotta love going out with a rock star.

"You're awake."

His gaze fell on his lover's slightly haggard face and he winced slightly at the guilt of being the one who had put this look there.

Quickly one of his hands was engulfed in the warm and slightly larger one of his blonde love.

"How are you feeling," he whispered kissing the back of Joe's hand.

Joe sighed.

"What happened?."he asked instead.

Matt squeezed the hand he was holding.

"You fainted and I couldn't wake you up."

Joe grimaced at the choice of words but he couldn't ignore the brief fright showed on his boyfriend's face before he schooled his features.

"Sorry, Lover"

"I'm going to catch the doctor."

A short time later the doctor on duty came in followed by Matt. He smiled at Joe seeing that he had no problem following their movements and that he seemed quite alert.

"I'm glad to see you awake," The man said as he drew a hand out to shake "I'm doctor Peters."

Joe reached as well as he could " Joe Kiddo"

"I'll just get you through some quick tests and then we can discuss were we go from here."

"Sure"

Joe went through the normal check up routine and the doctor seemed satisfied with the results. Soon he was leaning against the bed and updating the patient's chart.

"So, how are you feeling now?"

"Exhausted"

Dr. Peters nodded, "You're overworked. You need some down time and to manage your energy levels better."

Joe scowled, "How long was I out."

"A day," the doc responded.

The doctor looked at Matt and Joe both as he continued his diagnostic.

"Your partner tells me that you've been through a number of specialists and tests last year to determine what was ailing you. I know that there was no conclusive diagnosis, but I would like to have you go through some tests again to make sure."

Joe opened his mouth to protest but was spoken over by Matt, "Ok".

"Matt! we went through this already and I don't have the time now. I nee..."

"We can't force you," Peters interrupted "But keep in mind that you've ended up in the hospital. I know that you're working on final projects at the moment. Tell me what is more a waist of time between going through a couple tests and resting while still having access to your school work or, being nailed to a bed with debilitating exhaustion?"

Joe's mouth flapped. "Fine", he grumbled. He would have crossed his arms were he not so tired. Seriously, right now, he could pass out from just that.

Peters got up and patted his leg after putting his chart at the foot of his bed, "Either way, once you leave. You'll be on bed rest for at least a week. I will also write you a note to exempt you from attending classes for the next few weeks."

Peters nodded and left the room.

"That was better than I expected," Matt said when they were alone once again.

"I guess."

Matt's gaze soften and he kissed Joe warmly. He kept his forehead pressed to the sick young man one hand cupping his cheek.

"You just need to take it easy."

"Yeah," his dark eyes locked with the cerulean ones above him for a moment before looking to the side as he blushed, "I, I guess that a full course load is too much for me. I'm weaker than I though." Joe whispered.

"Don't say that," Matt protested.

He frowned as Joe fought to keep his eyes opened.

He stood up still cupping his fiancé's cheek.

"Rest for now. We'll talk about this later."

He felt Joe nod and he took Joe's hand as he sat in the chair he'd occupied most of the night and watched Joe fall asleep.

~oo0oo~

You never stop moving

(Feb 9, 2007)

His babygirl had been missing for two weeks. Not a sighting, as if she had vanished in thin air. The crisis wasn't enough to bring back Sora and he together but it had given them a common ground in grief. The stress had put Sora in the hospital under observation. She'd had premature pains. They were afraid she'd loose the baby.

~oo0oo~

Assiduity is thy name

(Sept, 27, 2007)

Only a few days in his hospital stay and Joe could finally realise just how tired he really was. It was as if his body had understood that it was allowed to recuperate and was using that time for all it was worth. The simplest motion left him out of breath. It took him forever to calm himself down and by that time he was so exhausted that he had to take nap. After the first few times Joe had sat up on his own, Matt resolved to do the work for him. But by the end of the week, he was able to leave.

Even though he'd done the distance in a wheelchair, the trek to the car had been tiring for Joe and the drive home was done in silence as he napped for a bit.

An hour later Matt was parking in the communal lot of their apartment complex. He cut the ignition and just rest his eyes for a minute. He rubbed his face slowly and comb his hair back letting out a cleansing breath. When he opened his eyes it was to be pinned under the soft ebony gaze of his lover, the coal of the orbs so much darker if possible in the sickly pale face. Joe let his hand slide to Matt who grabbed it fiercely at the sorrowful look filling the gaze.

"Don't even go there," he warned vehemently.

He contemplated Joe oval face chubbier than usual, a side effect of the medication he had been taking at the hospital, the slim pale neck with the vein and tendons protruding more than usual. He had a fitting round neck sweater worn with slim jeans and sneakers, with the shallowness of his skin and the darkness of his hair he looked much the sick young man he was, especially when Matt contemplated the slim pale hand in his large golden paw. Matt had always had a strong constitution and in adulthood he'd broadened and filled to rugged handsomeness, Joe's words, rather than the effeminate teenager he had been. Again an element to corroborate with Joe's theory on his partly European ancestry, Japanese man rarely became naturally as big as he had become.

"Alright?"

Joe nodded and smiled soflty.

"Good." The blond climbed out of the car and walked around to help Joe who had already unbuckled and was opening his side door.

Matt pulled him up and held him close as the puffs of air against his neck slowed and became softer.

"Alright?" he asked again.

A slight nod against his neck was his only answer.

He patted the shoulder under his hand, "I won't have you walk the distance to the elevator."

That was all the warning Joe got before he was pick up in Matt's strong arms, but he didn't protest and slid his arms around the blonds neck before laying his pounding temple on the thick shoulders. He wasn't doing so well yet with standing up and walking, it tended to make him dizzy and blink out. They got to their apartment without encumber, Joe making the whole trip in his "husband's" arms.

Matt was quick to lay him in bed , taking off his shoes, making him comfortable for a quick nap and went to bring Joe's hospital bag from the car.

* * *

When Joe woke up again it was to Matt bringing in the supper tray. Big bowl of salad, garlic bread and nice bowl of creamy tomato soup with a glass of water and his meds was his fare. He sat up slowly and pilled up the pillows while Matt put the tray on the bedside table. He wasn't tired from the action anymore and he was happy about that, still Joe felt the exhaustion in his limbs like hundred tonnes weights, he could feel his heart beat in those heavy limbs, down to his pinky toe.

He felt Matt's hand rest on his cheek, warm and callused.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Joe convinced himself to respond with more than a grunt. "'m okay" he sighed with fatigue " just tired, " he opened half lidded eyes and smiled to alleviate his boyfriend's worry.

"Drink the soup at least and I'll let you back to sleep." Matt insisted.

Joe acquiesced. The soup was gone within minutes. He was hungrier than he had thought and he was happy to realize that it give a bit of energy, such as that he decided he was well enough to eat the salad and talk a bit with Matt before turning in for the night.

* * *

to be continued


	7. An order of sweet potato chips

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool on The Hill**

7\. One order of sweet potato chips!

(Feb 2013)

* * *

Joe was reluctant to admit it, but the week of bed rest hadn't been far fetched. He suffered a bone numbing tiredness that emanated from the deep center of his soul it seemed. Still, the vitamin boosters and protein supplements seemed to help and he was quite happy to not be on heavy meds this time around.

It helped that Matt stayed home. There was the business of asking for special dispensation from the University about his courses and program. Luckily, it was offered in a condensed certificate through e-school, so the school was willing to work out something. If not he'd have just lost all of his second semester, a harrowing idea.

Matt slipped beside him on the couch and reached an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to his chest. Joe couldn't help it, he burrowed a little bit his eyes still on the nature show on TV.

"Okay?" Matt asked. It was his favorite phrase at the moment, but Joe didn't begrudge him that after last weeks scare.

"Yeah," He took a deep breath and coughed. His teeth started to tingle and he bit down hard to stay awake. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly as the knot of pain that had been bothering him for the last hour intensified.

"Joe?" he felt Matt want to rise but stopped him.

"Stay put," he whispered. He swallowed and took a couple of deep breaths "It's that tight feeling again, nothing worse."

Matt kissed his forehead and pushed his hand away, rubbing slowly over his sternum. Crippling exhaustion, brought about anxiety and depression. The knotted chest was a symptom of these ailments. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes with Joe taking deep breaths from time to time to try and alleviate the pressure. He was slowly falling asleep when Matt spoke.

"Mimi is in town."

"Hmm?"

"Mimi called this morning, she's in town for a couple days. Feel like inviting her for supper tonight?"

Joe sat up and glared "Really Matt, you have to ask? Of course we invite my Mim!"

Matt chuckled and kissed Joe briefly. "I wasn't sure, you're tired."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I'll nap. But call her up and tell her to bring her tight tush over at five"

Matt snorted and stood to do just that. Joe followed him more sedately, taking time to get his bearings before he taking the few steps to the bedroom. He was in socks so he just lay down and tried to relax in the shadows of the room. It was about 2pm and pretty sunny, but they mostly left the drapes down in the bed room. Instead of slowing down his heart rate spiked, but at least the knot as unraveling. Stupid anxiety disorder. He turned on his side to stroke the cat that had decided to nap on his pillow and willed sleep take him despite the discomfort.

* * *

Joe woke up to a hand caressing his hair. His face was smashed into the pillow, so he turned on his back and blinked at Matt.

"Whotim'nit?" he garbled.

"Almost 4 pm."

"hmm..." His eyes closed again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same, not worse" the hand came back to stoke his neck. He scratched his stomach. He yawned and was pleased to see a steady hand before his eyes. "I'll go wash up." letting his hand fall across his stomach. His eyes were gritty and he really wanted to just go back to sleep.

A soft pat and the bed moved as Matt left the bedroom. Joe pushed himself up and let his head fall forward. Curtained by his hair, he took fortifying breaths, trying to will himself to get up and stay up.

~ooOoo~

Joe hadn't realized how pleased he was to see Mimi until she was before them. Slim, blond streaked with pink and cheerful as usual. She jumped Joe and squeezed him in a boa constrictor hug. He loved it. She did the same to Matt. They quickly moved to the living room, Matt having brought non-alcoholic cocktails.

"How have you guys been?" she asked as she primly stroked her skinny whit jeans.

Matt looked over at Joe and he shrugged. He didn't mind telling her the truth. Mim was his best and anyways you could see on his haggard face and the bruises under his eyes that he was sick. "It's been okay, but could have been better." he started. Her gaze sharpened. "Nothing too bad," Joe hastened to reassure "but, well..." He grimaced " my health could be better."

"Joe," her hand was quick to squeeze his and he resumed to whole sordid few weeks in succinct words.

"Oh" she whispered and the worry was now a strong fixture in her gaze "oh".

"It's okay Mim. I'm following doctors order and resting. It should be fine."

She slid her gaze to Matt and something passed in her eyes, but it was quick to leave and she smiled brilliantly, "okay" she conceded. "and you Matt?"

The latter spoke about the upcoming album, omitting the tour they had maybe scheduled and while he was talking he was contemplating asking Mimi a favor. She was a website developer and more or less freelance. He realized he could maybe ask her to stay with Joe while he was abroad this time. If his health issues resolved themselves. But that was for later and he directed the two to the dining table for roast beef, potatoes and green salad.

During the supper Mimi put them up to date with her life and spoke to them about the her reason for a visit. "Simply put, I'm here for business and thought I'd come by to say hi. Also, I'm sending you a "hi" from Alan and Devon." she smiled fondly. They were her husband for 3 years now and son of 18 months. Alan was a columnist for on of San Diego's long running economist magazine and a stay at home dad.

Matt winced internally while he brightly thanked Mimi for the hellos. She was a new Mom and even if Alan was stay at home, he couldn't ask her to leave her baby with one parent at such a young age for a friend's favor. He would have to think of something else.

"Well, I have a good news for you Mim." Joe smiled and his eyes twinkled at Matt. "thought I'm thinking I'm a bit lame because there was and still is a certain important object missing to my demand."

Mimi instantly stilled and glittered at the same time. She sensed whee this was going surely, girls were good like that.

Joe took Matt hands in his "We are getting married." he just had time to finish his sentence before she squealed and jumped up hugging them both in utter happiness. "ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Yay! Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys. Finally!"

Matt blushed at the way Joe laughed so openly-god he was beautiful-and he blushed harder as Joe spied on him and brought his hand to his lips, kissing the finger where and engagement ring should be.

Mimi gushed "You guys are sooo cute."

They both laughed at her.

* * *

Dinner went on very well as they chatted, joked and ate good food. After dinner Joe retired to the living room to find their downloaded 9 hour edition of _Lord of the Rings_. They had convinced Mimi to stay over for the night. Their couch was quite comfortable. Meanwhile Mimi helped Matt with the dishes.

Under the sound of running water they spoke.

"How is he really, Matt?" she asked seriously, none of the frivolous behavior of before present. Her face was calm and the perky girl was replaced by the no shit-eating business woman.

Matt looked at her and sighed while he turned over to wash another dish while she dried.

"He really is doing okay, but at the same time not so much. He has palpitations again sometimes. I'm watching for signs of depression. I'm afraid Mim. I'm afraid we missed something." he swallowed thickly "He does recuperate if he rests but it so easy for him to run himself down. We're pretty much flailing around blindly trying to live with this." he let a dish sink back in the water less his trembling hands drop it. His head fell as he gently put his hands on the sink sides "He's not on medication this time. But his anxiety has been giving him chest pain on and off this week. I'm thinking of maybe trying to book us with a psychiatrist again. Side effects could be intense, but if the meds can get him to calm down...I' don't know. ..he's been on complete bed rest and that seemed to help."

Mimi emitted a surprised noise and he smiled ruefully.

"Well today is the sixth day and I allowed couch rest and I knew he would cut my throat in my sleep if I didn't have you over Mim."

She laughed softly at that and gestured for another plate. He resumed the dish washing. Just saying this out loud to a close friend was enough to bleed some of the tension out of his shoulders. A moist hand rest on his back and softly patted "you know you can call anytime and talk Matt. You two are my best friends. I want to know what's going on." she paused "What...is this interfering with the band?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "We're not seriously recording yet. I give us at least six months before we can get the new CD out, but a tour is inevitable. We're popular but still new..." he trailed away a frown marring his brow.

"You know that Joe can come and stay over. You guys are always welcome."

"Well with the new baby we didn't want to..."

"Nonsense", she interrupted. "This baby hasn't yet seen his God Dad and the birth doesn't count since he was blind." she expressed vehemently.

Matt nodded and was reaching for the faucet before a small hand stopped him "Listen."

He sent a quizzical look as she checked that Joe was still in the living room.

" I have Digimon news, I think." Matt's arm became stone beneath her hand, his face Grimm. She stroked it reassuringly.

"I don't want to mention it to Joe. I understand where you guys stand and I support you, but Taichi's and Sora's girl disappeared. Sora's locket is missing. I hacked their computer and found a message from the Digiverse." She quickly spoke, getting it all out in one breath. Her faced scrunched with worry. "I'm going there right after the trip."

Matt jumped.

"To Japan I mean" she hastily clarified.

Matt slowly backed away, her hand falling from his arm. He swallowed,"Mimi we can't go. Joe can't go, I...he, his..." and the hand that grabbed the counter shook.

"No, no!" she was quick to take his face in her hands "I understand. I wholeheartedly approve. Joe can't take that kind of stress, but you needed to know." Matt nodded briskly.

"Guys, I found it finally."

They jumped apart as Joe entered the kitchen and he quirked and eyebrow as he felt a lingering tension between the two. Really it was their expressions that gave them away the split second of...fury? on Matt's face before an indifferent mask fell over it. A mask he hadn't seen in a long time and Mimi was facing suspiciously away from him when he had called their attention. He let it pass thought because a) he thought they might have been talking about him and b) he respected their friendship. They could have some privacy.

"I feel for Popsicles. Grapes. Do we have Popsicles Matt?" He slid an arm around his fiance's waist and kissed his back, happy to feel the tension bleed from him.

Matt turned in the one-arm hug, easily swing an arm over his smaller lover and kissed him under the ear. Joe hummed. Matt smiled and kissed his brow. "We have raspberry, orange and the whit flavor. Whatever that is." Joe looked at Mimi around a burly bicep "What are you up for Mim? I'll go along with your choice."

She smiled fondly "raspberry"

"Raspberry it is." Joe said.

* * *

They were around two thirds of the Fellowship of the Rings when Joe succumb to fatigue. Matt let him be until the end of the movie before leading him to bed. A few minutes later he came back to prepare the couch and give Mimi some towels and such for the morning, as well as night clothes. Mimi brushed her teethe and washed her face while he tidied up and checked the doors and windows as well as Pooka's food and water dish. On his way to bed he crossed her, already on the couch. Her hair was a in messy ponytail, her face clear of make up and she was dressed with one of Joe's t-shirts and shorts. She patted the couch beside her. He sighed a little bit but took a seat. She surprised him with a soft pull, his head ending crushed to her chest. She kissed his ear.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright." she whispered as she stroked the short hair at his neck "shhh."

Matt shuddered and closed his eyes. Loosening his gripp on her thin arms. She let him go and smirked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He smiled. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah"

"Feel free to wake us up if we are still in bed a ten. Joe needs to eat." He didn't put and alarm for Joe's sake and he was fine with rising early, but it was already 3 am.

"Okay"

* * *

Matt woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and he remembered Mimi was here. He groggily looked at the time. It was 9h30. He yawned and rubbed his face snuffling a bit in his hand. He looked over at Joe. He was peacefully sleeping. Matt got up and went to the kitchen to greet Mimi at the stove. She smiled and waved the spatula. He pulled a glass out of cupboard that he filled with water.

"Sleep well?" he yawned.

"Yes, thank you." She sent an inquiring gaze.

"Like a log." she rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast ready in 5."

He walked back to his room and gently shook Joe awake after preparing his supplements. Joe groaned and batted his hand away. Finally opening groggy eyes when the shaking persisted.

"Mnmrg." he said.

Matt grinned "Vitamins and shake, than breakfast, remember Mimi's here"

Joe grudgingly turned around and sat up only to reach a hasty hand to Matt's shoulder as he blanched.

"Joe!" Before Matt could reach to steady him. Joe spoke "s'okay, got up to fast, m fine now" and effectively the color was already coming back to his cheeks. Matt plumed their pillows together. "Lean back while you get your bearings." Joe did as such.

He blinked a little bit and Matt saw that his gaze was clear, so he gave him the glass of water and his vitamins.

"You up to going to the kitchen?"

Joe seriously assessed his being. He didn't feel up to dramatics and keeling over in front of Mimi, if he felt bad. He usually felt good in the mornings, it's later in the day that the exhaustion pulled him down. But he felt like he hadn't slept at all and his heart beat deep and hard. "I'll go wash and see." If he didn't feel like passing out while he brushed his teeth he was good to go.

Matt frowned but nodded. "I'll wait."

Joe made noncommittal noise as he slid out of bed and shuffled to their private bath. Walking there wasn't so bad. He closed the door for privacy as he pissed and after washing his hands brushed his teeth. By the end of that thought he had to sit on the lowered toilet seat and take breather. He stretched reflexively, trying to open up his chest. There was an annoying buzzing in his ear. He'd clearly overdone it yesterday with Mim. Star bursts staring appearing in his peripheral vision and was starting to get cold sweats. He called for Matt. He was there within seconds. He crouched to Joe's level and hand on his tight. Before he voiced his concern Joe silenced him with a shake of his head.

"Help me to bed" he whispered.

Matt wanted to carry him, but Joe was already up and stumbling out of the bathroom. Matt reached an arm to his waist and finish the last couple of steps with him. Joe just crumbled on his side, trying to fight not to faint. The cold on his nape and neck shocked him back to here and now. He groaned into the covers.

"Why don't you..."

Mimi called from the hallway, "Guys? Breakfast ready!"

"Just... give me ..."Joe gasped " just a minute before I move." He shakily fistted the covers, blinking like mad to try and chase away the stars.

"Guys?" her voice was closer.

" Mim, can you bring us a glass of milk? " Matt called urgently.

Seconds later she was jogging through the doorway, brow furrowed in worry. It only deepened as her gaze fell on Joe.

"what..." She pushed the glass of milk in Matt's hand.

Matt pulled Joe up and leaned him back to chest, "Come on, Joe. Just a sip or two. It'll make you feel better" Matt coxed, bringing the glass to the haggard man's lips. "Mim can you get us a peanut butter sandwich?" He urged without taking his eyes off Joe's grey face.

It was only a few minutes, but by the time she was back with the food Joe had emptied half the glass of milk and thought still pale wasn't corpse grey anymore. Matt was helping him keep the glass up and he seemed coherent again. Matt put the empty glass on the dresser and folded a thick arm over his shoulder, while he stroked Joe's forehead. Joe weakly gripped the forearm.

"Can I lie down now?" he whined.

Matt kissed his head and quickly situated him on the bed, fluffing pillows around him. Joe groaned, rubbing his eyes were the bruises were so dark he looked like a raccoon, and took a couple of calming breaths. Matt sat by him, keeping watch.

"Sorry Mimi," said Matt as he looked over his shoulder. He turned back and took Joe's hand in his big paw, checking if he was getting better.

"S'okay" she whispered. She approached the bed and gently sat on it "Joe?"

"I'm not...mnot feeling so good Mim" he inhaled and blew a slow breath out.

Matt took the plate from Mimi's hand, "Here, eat a bit. I'll boost your sugar."

"Uhh" a frown appeared over Joe's half lidded eyes. But he reached for it and forced himself to eat.

"I know you don't like peanut butter sandwich..."

"But it'll get my energy back fast." Joe interrupted, " I know."

"Joe I...I should probab..." Mimi started.

"Stay Mim, eat with Matt. I'm feeling better, just not sure I should be upright today" Joe interrupted.

Mimi acquiesced and gently rubbed the shin closest to her under the covers because he was starting to get back his colors and his eyes were clearing.

"Matt can I have...a shake?"

"Yeah okay, but I don't want to leave you alone," he turned around " Mim?"

"Of course"

He left quickly, taking the half eaten sandwich with him.

Mimi crawled up the bed next to Joe pulled her to lie down at his side. She took his hand in hers and caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. He briefly squeezed. He turned his head and sent her a wry apologetic look,

"Sorry," he whispered. He blinked his eyes open, with a frown, they were closing of their own volition. Mimi gently pulled his arm to get his attention. He looked at her.

"Don't apologize you idiot." she swallowed.

"You did too much yesterday" Matt said as he came in with a tall glass of fruit shake with a straw.

Joe shot him a glare. Matt ignored him and helped him sit up with Mimi's help.

"It's been fifteen minutes. Feeling any better?" he asked as he sat near Joe's hip.

Joe swallowed. " yeah...yeah" he nodded. And it was true. His vision was clear and the cold sweats had stopped after the glass of milk. He didn't feel like he was going to pass out anymore but he was still hallucinating the buzzing in his ears.

Matt nodded relieved. He offered the shake. Joe took it and although he didn't lift it for long Matt was pleased to see his hands were shaking less and that he had no problems sucking the smoothie in.

"Mimi ,sorry, you can start breakfast without us. I'll join you in a few?"

"Alright" she slid off the bed, not before landed a quick peck to Joe's cheek and left the room.

"Don't leave her alone too long." Joe said and he sighed when his eyes fell close again.

" Finish your shake and I'll leave you to rest." Matt rumbled, his big paw stroking the side of Joe's face, his thumb caressing his round cheek.

* * *

About ten minutes later Matt was out the bedroom freshly dressed and with the empty glass in hand.

He put it in the sink and groaned at the smell of coffee. A special brand of coffee from New York that Mimi brought every time she came.

"Oh Mimi you are a goddess!" and he sprang for a mug, poured a good helping, a dash of cream and sat down in front of her to savor the first sip. He may have moaned.

Mimi laughed shaking her head fondly. "No wonder Joe wants to marry you. If you sound half as sexy in the throws!"

Matt blushed pink and Mimi laughed harder. It subsided to silence as Matt finished his first cuppa and took another with a good plate of eggs and rashers. Mimi was getting a small second serving herself.

"How is he?" she broke the companionable silence.

"Alright." Matt smiled" he fell back asleep." He took a bite. " I'll wake him up in an hour or two for a brunch but the shake will keep his blood sugar up."

She nodded. "It's ...worse than this, usually?" she shyly asked.

Matt shrugged, "Yes and no. He's not usually close to passing out, but there is always a low level of exhaustion." he stopped and pushed the plate away, the eggs tasting like ash " This time was frightening. I've never been not been able to wake him up and that night in the parking lot, I thought He was having a stroke." he forced himself to continue "Things were going so well after the move..." he sighed and pulled his hair a bit "But it really isn't so bad, it's just...life-altering."

Mimi nodded thoughtfully "There is definitely no Digiverse for you guys. Even if you accepted to go alone..."

Matt interrupted her. "You will give our best wishes of success and sincere apologies to the "gang" " and he quoted it with his fingers " but I don't give a fuck what they think about us for not coming.I'm sorry about Ayaka, truly, really, no child..." he topped himself and took a deep calming breath. He couldn't deny the guilt he felt for not trying to rescue the little girl but, his priority was Joe. He would never regret that.

"Matt, Matt" Mimi stopped him a hand over his fist on the table. " I totally understand." she grinned " You must find me careless to leave my 18 months old alone for adventure.

"It's not adventure, Mimi. It's rescue mission. You know as well as I. As far as I know the Digiworld has been for children. I don't know, I don't know what it'll do to you guys, but if it weren't for ...the love of my life "he said fiercely and Mimi swallowed eyes humid "I would have gone to save that child in a flash. It's a kid Mimi, baby, you have one, you know how it feels. So no, I don't find you callous at all."

"Thank you Matt, thank you, that..." she chocked " you don't know how much that means to me. Your approval."

 _As much as yours Mim, as much as yours_ Matt thought fondly.

* * *

To be continued


	8. onion rings or TV dinner

Author: Fugu

Archive: ask before

Warning: I've seen the Digimon shows until Izzi's adventures as leader with TK's team, once. So it's pretty much AU and major OOC because I have very little memory of it. **Major** sap, possible Mpreg (if it does happen, it won't be the usual nine months with baby at the end) angst and oh yes, pretty plot less

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: purely for entertainment purposes, own no copyright.

Title: The Fool On the Hill (from the Beatles song)

Pairing: obviously most incredibly sappy Yamato Ishida/ Jyou Kiddo.

Taichi Kamiya/ Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa/ OMC, etc.

Notes: If you have read my other fics, you know that I just write for the sake of Sap and hurt/comfort; you know that I don't start arcs chronologically either. More so, I'm not a prolific writer, but I need to finish what I start. I don't know when I'll finish this story. It's been going on for more than 10 years! This is a work in progress, meaning that at anytime I might go back to rewrite and polish this fic as I add chapters. _**If any of these things are peeves, then you shouldn't be reading this story**_. Cheers ^_^

 **The Fool on The Hill**

8\. Onion rings or TV diner?

(feb 2013)

* * *

Sandy was in the Digital World, the Digital world. The first generation was flabbergasted as well as the second. 3 weeks. 72 hours had passed well and gone and Taichi's heart had caved on itself the longer they had no news on his baby girl. Sora's inadequacy at motherhood didn't mean she meant harm to her children. The stress being to high and with her temper, hard to control. She was being kept at the hospital. Her parents were with her. He stayed behind for Sandy. The police had sweeped the house, the neighborhood watch had brought nothing, the sweep little more.

Taichi was at the table of the kitchen, having not slept for what seemed like years. Detached from the subdued conversation going on around his kitchen. His parents, Hikari, keeping the vigil with him and Takeru.

Sandy wasn't particularly tidy but things were in place in her room. The only thing the police had found maybe, suspicious was the half opened laptop on the floor. It's screen was black and they couldn't reboot it. They had taken it with them.

Almost 3 weeks and Tai felt he hadn't moved from his spot at the kitchen table. He couldn't leave anymore. Kari and T.K. Moved in. To check on him, to make him eat, make him wash. He goes to see Sora once. But her face, the way it crumbles when she realizes that there is nothing. He leaves.

"I'm sorry." He finds her parents " look after her please?" he whispers, doesn't wait for a reply. There is no way, no way to get over the chasm between Sora and he. If Sandy never... no NO NO NO! He can't think about that he wont allow it. What did his baby girl ever do to deserve this but, be born to stupid parents!

The laptop came back to them after the 72 hours. The police couldn't didn't find anything, no deep encrypted codes, nothing, no pedophilia sites, their daughter didn't even have a _Facebook_. They'd had to physically open it thought. Even then it had crashed pretty fast, they said. Tai caressed the laptop. Gathered it to his chest. His heart braking, the little stickers his daughter had put on it...he just...He sat on the kitchen table, stroked it for a long time. Takeru sat beside him for companionship, in silence with a bowl of soup. Soup that fell on the laptop when Takeru stumbled. Tai whimpered, frantic to wipe it. He opened up the cover, to make sure no soup had fallen in between the grooves and the computer booted up. The Hello Kitty desktop appeared. His hand shook. They had said it was dead, that it had crashed! He opened the exploitation engine and went on the wireless network.

"Takeru, wha... it's working" he breathed " the first words he had uttered in 3 weeks.

"I don't understand Tai. They said it..."

"Yes I, I" he needed Izzy. He was grasping at straws but...he needed Izzy!

To find Izzy they had to contact Mimi, the bastard had left for freaking Alaska, of all places, to save the penguins or some such with his computer skills, whatever. Mimi could reach him. She wasn't geek hacker but she knew web.

"Hikari, call Mimi right now I don't care what time it's in LA!"

Despite the distance, through the freeways of the web, Izzy had taken control by distance of Ayaka's computer and lo and behold...a message from Juno...FUCK!

The phone rang off the hook, Mimi on the land line, Izzy on _Skipe_. Almost simultaneous.

"Taichi, " Izzy's long face half hidden behind a shaggy red beard appeared "I don't know what to say. What are you going to do?"

"What I'm going to do? What do you mean? Fuck I'm going to go get her!"

"But she could be fulfilling her adventure, You know like we did."

"Hello, but when we left it didn't fucking last for 19 fucking days Izzy! Even for Hikari's gang, the time lapse was shorter than this, hours, a day max. 19 days Izzy!" he gasped, "I don't even know if there are other children with her. Are there other children?" He clenched his teeth " dammit."

"Calm down Taichi," Hikari admonished. He sent her a black stare and went back to Izzy " Well! Are there any other children Izzy?"

Izzy winced and his gaze dropped down as his shoulders bunched. The sound of typing could ne heard fast, nervous clatter. Taichi didn't apologize.

"As far as I can tell, from Japan no other. But, but I see lines opened to other countries. It's a small group for now, two other lines opened" more clatter " unless there were previous ones or future ones that will open. Even I don't have the skill to hack that history."

Taichi swallowed. Three, his baby girl was alone with two other kids in the Digital World? Sandy was in the DigitalWorld, his babygirl was in the fucking DigitalWorld! Heads would roll!

* * *

The plan. The plan was to go in there find and retrieve. All of them had kept their old pagers. The problem was that they weren't working. Used to be you just had to stick it to the screen and you di-materialized. The pagers were dead. They didn't shine, didn't even rattle. They stayed cold. They couldn't get in.

Taichi wanted to throw the computer out the window.

Then Izzy, brilliant son of a bitch that he was, got an idea. But they would have to act fast. Two days had already past and the lines were disappearing. Still, he said he could possibly get them to piggyback the European and South American line.

Taichi was all for it. It was damn risky thought. Izzy was good but they had never done this before and they were taking a huge leap of fate.

Hikari and Takeru were ready to go only after a few seconds of hesitation and Izzy had assured he would contact Mimi and piggyback her from where she was at the moment. She, Joe and Matt were supposed the arrive from the States in 3 days but by that time it would be too late. They had no idea if the way would open again.

"Once you piggy back us, how are you joining us?" Taichi asked absently as he checked his gear : some clothes for his daughter and him, her favorite plushie, energy bars, water bottles. He was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and thick leather coat. No goggles this time, he had given them to Daisuke and really, he was 25 now. Bad enough he hadn't grown out of the hair.

"I'm not coming."

Taichi froze. "What, I don't think..."

"You heard me, I can't come Taichi." Taichi's face became somber. "Hear me out!" hasten to exclaim Izzy " First off, there is no way I can disappear from the base I am currently residing. We're only three men, a small team and the project we are working on is urgent and" Taichi's face became murderous and his mouth opened to blast " AND secondly," Izzy spoke over him " If I piggyback in, I can't check the coding and make sure the travel is safe. More so, how are you guys coming back? Have you thought about that? I'm not even sure I can but, I'm going to work on that problem, communication and retrieval. Think of it like in the Matrix."

Taichi was mollified " I knew that we could always count on you Izzy you backed up my sister and her team when it was time." he grudgingly concede.

"Speaking of which I'll try to remember the old codes I used to communicate with Hikari's team, but they are surely out-dated."

"Fine" Taichi cut impatiently. "Time for the show." he looked back at his sister and T.K. "you guys ready?"

"As ready as can be" answered Hikari as she grabbed for Takeru's hand.

Izzy was already clattering, "Alright hang on a bit...There" and taking the whole screen, seaming to expand and finally becoming an holographic projection, never mind Sandy's computer didn't have the hardware for such task. The Digi symbol appear tattooed in the center of a hand indentation.

"Put your hand on the print Jorge." the words said over it.

Taichi grabbed Takeru's hand and slapped his on the imprint. For a few seconds it burned and felt like it was pushing him away, was going to reject him and then the imprint changed slightly to replicate his hand and they were pulled.

The transfer was instantaneous. No falling, no travelling by circuitry, a blink. They were in the Japan, seconds later the were...going to get crushed under a crumbling avalanche.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
